El calor del invierno
by Lala2209
Summary: Lucy tiene un pequeño accidente durante una misión y al llegar a su casa se siente terriblemente mal, pero no esta sola, Natsu está ahí para cuidarla. Es mi primera historia, espero les agrade y puedan aconsejarme, soy solo una novata en esto :)


El Calor del Invierno

La gélida brisa entraba por la ventana, y aunque le congelaba el cuerpo, no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para levantarse de la cama y cerrarla. Sus parpados le pesaban y su respiración era lenta, sentía que perdería el conocimiento en cualquier momento, pero ella esperaría a que él regresara.

*Flashback*

Ese día había salido con sus compañeros a una misión en las montañas, pero el clima era pero de lo que esperaban, la nieve no paraba de caer sobre sus cabezas y el paisaje estaba cubierto de blanco.

Su misión consistía en encontrar una extraña planta que, según el extraño anciano que los había contratado, florecía cada 10 años en esa montaña y con ella podía hacer una medicina para curar algunas enfermedades.

Lo que los magos no sabían era que aquella flor se encontraba tras una cascada, la cual estaba completamente congelada al igual que el rio por el cual caminaban ya que todos los caminos estaban obstruidos por la nieve.

El DS de Fuego uso su magia para destrozar la cascada, pero al caer sobre el rio congelado, rompieron la capa de hielo haciendo que Lucy y Gray cayeran al agua, para el mago de hielo, no era gran cosa, pero Lucy se congelaba en aquellas frías aguas. Gray la sacó del rio y ella Invocó a Virgo quien le dio un poco de ropa, pero la maga estelar no paraba de temblar mientras Erza recogía la flor.

El camino de regreso fue bastante largo, seguía nevando y no podían ir por el rio ya que el hielo se había roto y sería peligroso. Natsu se encontraba apenado, por su falta de cuidado Lucy había caído al agua.

- Lo siento Lucy- le decía él con voz triste.

- No te preocupes- negaba ella con la cabeza- No es tu culpa lo que sucedió.

- Lucy tiene razón Natsu – decía Erza – No sabíamos que la capa de hielo era tan delgada.

Aun así el Dragon Slayer no sabía que hacer ya que veía a la chica temblar y sus labios estaban de un color morado.

-No te preocupes Lucy, te ayudaré a entrar en calor – le dijo Happy mientras se abrazaba al cuerpo de la rubia.

Lucy sonrió amablemente.

-Ten – le dijo el pelirrosa, mientras se desenrollaba la bufanda del cuello – Te ayudará a entrar en calor aunque sea un poco.

-Gracias – dijo ella mientras dejaba que el chico le acomodará la bufanda. Ella le brindó una hermosa sonrisa de agradecimiento y que aceleró el corazón de Natsu.

Erza y Gray intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad.

-Se gussssstaan – Murmuró Happy

Lucy y Natsu se sonrojaron y apartaron la mirada del otro.

-Bueno chicos, Happy y Gray vayan a dejar la flor al anciano, yo necesito ir al gremio a hablar con el Maestro, Natsu acompaña a Lucy a su casa y Lucy cuando llegues asegúrate de darte un baño caliente y recuéstate – les ordenó Erza.

Todos asintieron y se dirigieron hacia sus destinos.

Natsu llevó a Lucy a su casa, ella agradecía que él la acompañara ya que su cuerpo emanaba un calor que la hacía sentir mejor, además adoraba estar con él, cada momento que pasaban juntos era preciado para la maga estelar.

-Lucy, iré a casa para dejarle la cena a Happy – dijo el mago de fuego mientras movía el paquete que tenía en su mano derecha – Volveré luego, asegúrate de darte un baño caliente.

- Si – dijo ella

-Bien entonces, nos vemos luego – dijo él y la besó en la frente para luego salir apuradamente por la ventana, no quería que ella lo viera sonrojado.

Ella vio partir a su querido mago, pero de pronto su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse pesado y cayó al suelo, aún estaba consiente pero no podía moverse.

*Fin del Flashback*

"Natsu, regresa pronto" pensaba mientras sentía que se dormiría en cualquier momento. Sentía un calor en el cuello, la bufanda de Natsu aún estaba tibia y tenía su olor, ese olor que tanto le gustaba, que la hacía sentir feliz. Sus parpados comenzaron a caer.

-¡Lucy! – dijo la voz de esa persona a la que ella esperaba - ¿Qué te sucede? – la voz sonaba preocupada y aunque ella sabía que él estaba gritando, su voz sonaba distante.

-Natsu – susurró – tengo frio… no puedo… mover mi cuerpo.

El chico tocó su rostro y se sorprendió de lo fría que estaba ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?, la ropa de la chica aún estaba húmeda y su cuerpo temblaba. El DS de Fuego no sabía qué hacer, hasta que recordó que Erza le había dicho a Lucy que se diera un baño y luego se fuera a la cama.

Natsu corrió al baño y llenó la tina con agua caliente, tomó a la chica en sus brazos y la llevó.

-Natsu… - su voz era débil – Eres cálido – le dijo. El chico se sonrojó tímidamente, claro que era cálido, era un Dragón de Fuego, pero… ¿Por qué se sonrojaba y se sentía nervioso?

Luego se dio cuenta que el cuerpo de Lucy no podía moverse y no podía dejarla en la tina con aquella ropa, así que tragó saliva y comenzó a desnudarla hasta dejarla en ropa interior, su piel era tan blanca y suave que lo provocaba, pero reprimió sus impulsos y con mucho cuidado la metió al agua. Después de unos minutos en los que él no sabía hacia dónde dirigir su mirada y su cara estaba tan roja como la piel de Igneel, el cuerpo de Lucy comenzó a moverse y a recuperar las fuerzas. Él salió del baño y volvió con un poco de ropa para Lucy.

-Supongo que puedes vestirte sola – dijo mientras dejaba la ropa en una esquina, su cara estaba roja y evitó mirar a esa chica, cuyo cuerpo lo tenía loco.

-Ss…si – dijo ella un tanto nerviosa – Gracias – sentía como el rubor se iba haciendo más intenso en sus mejillas.

Natsu abandonó la habitación mientras la rubia se vestía. Cuando ella salió del baño llevaba su pijama: una camiseta color rosa y un pequeño short color blanco, Natsu pensó que esa ropa no era la más apropiada para el invierno y la miró con cara de reproche. Ella entendió lo que el joven mago pensaba y dijo:

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero cuando volvimos de Tenroujima mucha de mi ropa había desaparecido.

-Está bien, ahora solo ve a recostarte – dijo él con una hermosa sonrisa.

La chica se la devolvió y se fue a su cama, pero luego comenzó a temblar.

-¿Aun tienes frio? – dijo el mago de fuego.

-Creo que el baño no fue suficiente - dijo ella.

-¿Estaría bien que me quedara contigo esta noche? – dijo esas palabras sin pensarlo y cuando se dio cuenta se sonrojó. Sus corazones latían muy rápido.

-Si quieres – dijo ella sin mirarle a la cara, estaba tan nerviosa que no se atrevía a mirarle a la cara. De pronto siente un calor en su espalda y unos brazos que se enrollaban en su cuerpo.

-Me quedaré contigo – Dijo el muchacho mientras se acomodaba a su lado.

Pasaron algunos minutos en silencio hasta que Natsu dijo:

-Estaba muy preocupado, cuando te vi en el suelo no sabía qué hacer, parecías tan frágil y tu piel estaba tan fría. No podría soportar si algo malo te sucediera. – y la apretó aún más contra su cuerpo.

Lucy se revolvió entre sus brazos hasta quedar frente a él y apoyo la mejilla en el pecho del joven.

-Gracias…por cuidar de mí – dijo. Y se abrazó al cuerpo del mago.

-Lucy, yo…yo… - las palabras no salían de su boca, no sabía que decirle, sentía la mirada de la chica, esos hermoso ojos color chocolate fijos en él.

Se armó de valor y le rozó la mejilla con su mano, luego se apartó un poco de ella para darle un cálido beso en los labios, eso labios tan dulces y suaves. La rubia le devolvió el beso y luego de eso él la volvió a apretar más contra su cuerpo.

Lucy no podía pedir nada más, era tan feliz, se miraron a los ojos y se sonrojaron, ella comenzó a sentir el cansancio dejo que sus ojos se cerraran, se sentía segura entre los brazos de aquel hombre, acomodó el rostro en su pecho para escuchar los latidos de su corazón y sentir aquel calor que le hacía pensar que no quería separarse nunca más de su compañero, aquel que la invitó al gremio y el mismo que la abrazaba con fuerza.

Ahora no le importaba si la ventana estaba abierta o no, y lo único que deseaba era que ese momento durara para siempre.

FIN.


End file.
